This invention generally relates to the dispensing of an air freshener from a candle product. More specifically this invention relates to a process for manufacturing a compression-molded candle product having a high content of air freshener ingredient.
Candles have been known and used since early civilization. A typical candle is formed of a solid or semi-solid body of wax such as paraffin wax or beeswax, and it contains an axially embedded combustible fibrous wick.
When the wick of a candle is lit, the generated heat melts the solid wax, and the resulting liquid flows up the wick by capillary action and is combusted.
More recently candles have been developed that appeal to the olfactory as well as the visual sense. This type of candle usually incorporates a fragrance oil in the wax body. As the wax is melted in a lighted candle, there is a release of the fragrance oil from the liquefied wax pool.
Conventional fragrance candles have drawbacks because of cost and other considerations. The incorporation of fragrance oil in candle wax is difficult to achieve in a quantity which ensures the release of a suitable level of fragrance into the atmosphere during candle burning. Further, the incorporated fragrance tends to migrate and volatilize from the wax body prematurely. The fragrance also softens the wax body, and there is an undesirable loss of rigidity in the candle structure.
Candles typically are prepared by means of melt-processing. For purposes of commercial-scale manufacture, there can be economic advantage in the prospective utilization of wax powder compression technology. However, the production of a superior candle product by wax powder compression is not readily achieved. The compression-molding of a wax powder is affected by formulation variables such as wax melting point, particle size distribution, the number and quantity of additives such as air fresheners and colorants, and the like, and process variables such as compression time and the degree of compression.
There is continuing interest in the development of candle products which can be manufactured by means of improved powder compression technology.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a prilled wax composition which is adapted for candle manufacture by compression-molding .
It is another object of this invention to provide a compression-molded candle product which has a high content of air freshener ingredient, and which has a beneficial combination of hardness and superior burning properties.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention shall become apparent from the accompanying description and examples.